Back Again
by icecream0626
Summary: Someone new is here and whys Butler so short? Is that BLOND hair?with some BLUE eyes? this is not the butler we know and love!
1. Butler?

Disclaimer : Well I'm actully adding a char. of my own soooo.. lets see whats happens! also I don't own anything but my char.  
  
Artemis : : shakes his head at his Butler : What have you done this time?   
  
Butler : : looks at his baggy suit : I'm I4!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AN () ok In this story Artemis is 14!! ()  
  
Miriam : : pops her head in the doorway : Ummmmm Guys? We kinda need to get going and Butler you'll need to drive because.. : she then noticed Butler and stepped out into the door way : Butler?  
  
Art : : looks at her almost laughing she had been with them for a while some people say she was as smart as him but he thougth that she was just a good debater she had some regular jeans with a red shirt looking like a typical teenanger unlucky for her she everything BUT a typical teenager she knew of the faires and their underground city went on adventures and was almost killed quite a few times : well You see.... : he turned to butler for help :  
  
Butler : : he coughed and rufled his hair a bit it was strange to see his hair for some reason it was'nt brown but blond and his eyes had chagned they were blue he was actully quite handsome and might call attion : I was changed most likely by ANOTHER one of Artemis enemys..... he has soooo many now a days..and as for my apperance : he saw the stares they were obth giving him : I did look quite differnt in my earilar days but you know the training ...you cant very well stand out and be a butler ..  
  
Miriam : : nods : well I'm Driveing!!!!! : rushes out side to thecar and sits in the driver seat but she pulls out something that looks like purfuem and sprays right in times when the boys come she turns and know she looks about 20 years older and when she sees everyone is in she hits the gas and zooms off laughing :  
  
AN : Yea I know VERY short but I'm kinda busy.......... 


	2. Never Agian

Disclaimer : I don't own Artemis Fowl Only Miriam  
  
Miriam : : she got out of the car and walked to a tall skyscraper : Soo whats the info on this guy?  
  
Artemis : : he opened up what looked like a notebook as Miriam changed back to her old self and he looked at the notebook : We'll he MIGHT be are guy we need to go througth his son first his name is Joan X current age 15 single and likes younger girls with brown hair and eyes : he glanced at Miriam : That might be his weak point....  
  
Miriam : : waves arms in front of her face: No way : she cursed her dark brown hair and eyes her hair looked black : Why ME!? can't we make Butler into a Drag queen?!  
  
Butler : : shakes his head : Something might go wrong but..I sappose you have to enter first Miriam...  
  
Miriam : : grummbles something and walks to the building putting her ear piece on makeing it look like head phones with her necklace she would be able to talk to them :  
  
Artemis : : takes into a foam mouth piece : Can you hear me?  
  
Miriam : Thats a big 10 -4 good buddy : she sounded like a bus driver :  
  
Butler : : rolls his eyes : Get a move on!   
  
Miriam : : enters the buliding the jem in her necklace haveing a clear veiw with the mini camera as she walked up to the main desk : Exusce me but Is Joan here?  
  
Sectrey : : she looked up from her mag. and pointed to a rather large wood ivory door : In there... : she turned back to her mag. :  
  
Miriam : Thank you : she walked over to the door and knocked a couple times and cleared her throat as a young girl opened the door revealing a large room with velvet couchs and velvet curtains both red the carpet was a light tan color that stood out the room had a kinda asian feeling with japanesse words alond the borders of the room and on big sofa at the back were Joan X was sitting at with two girls by his side Miriam was about show a look of disgust but she keept the same cool face as always :  
  
Joan X : Oh So the drummer had finally arrived : he pointed to a drum in the corner : Go ahead...  
  
Artemis : : he looked to butler and nodded they both knew Miriam knew how to play alot of insturments and they both hoped the drums was one of them :  
  
Miriam : : smiles as she sits behind the drums she had always liked the drums the best as she started to play VERY well and then stopped after a while do to tired hands she was Sure Artemis had gotten the rooms blue prints by now and she stood from behind the drums waiting for Joan to speak but she heard Artemis and Butler tell good job but not to get to cocky now :  
  
Joan X : : claped somewhat before walking over to her and putting an arm around her waist and walking out of the room with her then out the building right past the car Artemis and Butler are in :  
  
Butler : : wacths him walk away with her : Ok Phase one complete you ready Art? Artemis? hello?  
  
Artemis : : he wacthed them walk away : ( Ok so know he has er with his arm around her slender waist... WAIT slender waist!? what Am I thinking?! ) Huh oh yea I'm ready he say back as Bitler drived his face chagned from the thing Miriam had used eariler she had lauckly left it in the car :  
  
Miriam : : she smiled as she was being held but inside she was ready tp punch the guy : ( Great now I'm an object..... )  
  
Joan X : : he walked into a club that he must have owned because everyone cheered when he came in intill he went to his office : Now I must do some work you may go down staries I'll see you later babe..  
  
Miriam : : she grited her teeth but winked and went downstaries and almsot ran to the girls bathroom and shut the door beihind her then she clicked on her neckalce and it showed Artemis somewhat mad but he still responded sounding agrey : Nice Job with the wink : he then moved to let butler talk : What happened to Artemis?   
  
Butler : : looked to the side to see Artemis get out of the van he turned back to the screen and shruged :   
  
Miriam : : sighs she had forgotten that Artemis could still hear and speak to her with her necklace and ear piece : Well I was about to puke when he touched me... eww : she shivered :  
  
Artemis : You sure did'nt act like it... : he leaned agianst the outside of the van :  
  
Miriam : : her face was know shocked as she waved her hand and cast a soundproof shield around her stall so no one would hear : WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?  
  
Artemis : : he stood stright up and walked in and faced her in the screen pushing Butler : I SAW THE WAY YOU WERE SMILEING!!  
  
Miriam : : she looked at him for a while not beliveing him : I HAD TO!! IT WAS PART OF THE PLAN!!  
  
Artemis : : he looked at her right in the eyes : NICE EXUCE !!!!  
  
Miriam : she back away till her back hit the side of the stall and she dropped down to her knees as she looked at artemis her eyes watering :  
  
Artemis : DON'T EVEN TRY!! GO HANG OUT WITH YOUR NEW BOY FRIEND!!!  
  
Miriam : : she stayed like that for a while before she stood as tears fell down her cheeks : I HATE YOU ARTEMIS!!!! GET SOMEONE ELSE FOR YOUR STUPID JOBS!! I'M NOT RISKING MY LIFE FOR YOU ANYMORE!!!!!! tell BUTLER if ever needs anything just to call !!!!! : with that she teared off the necklace and ran out of the place the necklace still on she knew Artemis and Butler could hear her sobs but she ran and threw the necklace at the van with such force she broke the window and she took off the ear piece and tosed it into the hole : Good bye Artemis... Butler...   
  
AN : well yea I just put Miriam in and Know shes gone but will we see her agian? 


	3. Finding Her

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis fowl only Miriam  
  
Miriam : : she quietly walked back into the club telling a few people to make sure the Joan new she had left with a sigh she walked out of the club walking right past the van that know had a hole on the side like it was an everyday thing she tugged on her jacket pulling it closer to warmer up more she put on her hat with a sigh and walked right along:  
  
Butler : : looks over at Miriam then glares at Artemis: You really ruined it you know know?. Now I'll be stuck like this forever  
  
Artemis : : looks away but really he knew that and he wished he had never said those things:  
  
Miriam : : put her hands behind her head as some snow fell it left white spots on her head for her hat was only a sweat band that was think and had some blue flowers on the side her scarf was the same but it had some on one side at both ends. While her jacket was a dark blue simple nothing fancy just a dark blue jacket the only thing that really stood out were her gloves they were a somewhat dull yellow but compared to the rest of her things they were bright and sunny: hmm... What to do what to do...... : she dropped her hands and a bright smile appeared on her face as she looked at a sign in a local window for band try outs they only needed a drummer left. She decided to take the chance and speed inside:  
  
Butler : : sighs and sits down looking at the building before driving off:  
  
: The group was away for about 2 weeks - 1 month before Butler and Artemis saw Miriam at a concert they were back stage and they saw her she was the same but this time some people were with her most of them had some low ride jeans while other had Capri's all of them but Miriam had either a red or blue shirt Miriam had a black shirt on and her hair was in a loose pony tail Certainly not the way a body guard would train for Miriam had trained also but already had some training and she had decided the life of a butler was not for her but she was still somewhat like a spy for Artemis and Butler and she had not dressed like this. What Artemis and Butler were trying to do is find the man once more but they were having trouble:  
  
Miriam: she had not taken any notice of Artemis or Butler but she did stand up from leaning on a random wall her arms crossed looking like a normal teen she stood up and walked to the stage the people followed her picking up something's on there way like a pick for a guitar:  
  
When everyone was out they all stared to play at there spots of course after they were in there own spots Miriam on the drums of course but a cloud of smoke covered the it stage tear gas some people in the crowd were coughing but the band just stood up not saying a thing:  
  
Miriam: : she flipped over her drums and threw the sticks somewhere above her and someone came crashing down while the player with the bass guitar cached him and the person who played the lead guitar threw something up also and the gas cleared in the end they were all standing in the center of the stage but luckily the crowd had not seen:  
  
Everyone ran back stage past Artemis and Butler who were just shocked and stood there Miriam was talking into her watch and the rest of the people covered her as she ran. Butler followed the group as did Artemis. After they got to another building they stopped running and ran inside nobody really taking any notice at Artemis and Butler. They did see after they went in a door and shut them both out intill the door was opened by Butler and the man was in a glass cage and Miriam was standing in front of the man her hands and her hips her face was somewhat confused because the man or should I say boy that was in there was non other then Joan X.  
  
Butler: That's the son of the basted that changed me!!  
  
Almost everyone but a few people took their eyes of the glass prison to look at them but Miriam stayed looking at the boy.  
  
Miriam: Hey Joe... : she spoke without turning around her eyes still on the cage:  
  
A tall teenage boy with dirt blond hair with blue eyes walked over. Yes,  
  
Miriam : : she whispered something to the boy and walked to a corner and took out a cloak she then put it on and walked out the door her eyes seemed a mixture of fear and confusion:  
  
Joe : : he freed Joan X and threw him to Butler and Artemis: You have what you need now leave..  
  
Artemis: But what of.........  
  
All of a sudden the door burst open and in came Miriam her cloak was torn and as she was running what seemed to be machine arms grabbed her legs and made her fall. She flipped around and did a back words flip but was brought back down once again. By this time Butler had already gotten over to her but was stopped by the same hands. When Artemis came however he got hold of Miriam's hands and was pulling her but to no avail. Butler got out of the hold and helped pull Miriam out at the same time the 5 kids in the building ran outside to see what had caused it.  
  
Miriam : : Now that she was free she pulled her hands away from Artemis and ran outside tearing off her cloak as she did:   
  
AN::::: OK : : means action so it's like: Artemis ran: and only 1 : is speaking as for thinking it's (so ( maybe ..) also now AN it just ()   
  
Artemis: Stop Running this instant!  
  
Butler : : he picked Artemis up and ran out:  
  
A white van drove away leaving the people outside a few of them rubbing their ankle's. Miriam sat down on the side walk looking in the direction were the van had drove off in. Butler let go of Artemis and he went over to Miriam.  
  
Butler: Miriam is that really you?  
  
Miriam : : she turned her head to look at Butler and arched a brow: Your still wearing that suit? After all your not tall anymore it's to small for a teenager your age. : she smirked as she stood up and wiped some dust off her clothes:  
  
Butler: Well it hasn't been a party after you left.  
  
Miriam: Aww did you miss me?: She put on a fake smile and batted her eyes before standing straight up again and laughing as she walked inside the building:  
  
Butler : : just stares after her then turns to Artemis who was long forgotten in their talk : ........Well what now?  
  
Artemis: Now we get you back to normal and move on with are lives: he walked into the building:  
  
Butler : : nods and walks in after him to see what to do about Joan X :  
  
An: This took me sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long I know! 


End file.
